A Different Kind of Friendship
by anneryn7
Summary: Why couldn't Caleb have been more like Pogue? Why am I always asking myself the same question? Pogue knows how I feel about Caleb, but Pogue also knows that there's something that keeps drawing me back to him. We're friends. Tyler/Pogue Tyler/Caleb
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at writing a Covenant fanfic. It is SLASH, so keep that in mind when you read. :^) With that being said, I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are welcome, of course. :^) OH, and this is rated M for a reason.**

**XOXO**

**~Anneryn**

**I DO NOT OWN THE COVENANT OR THE CHARACTERS… But don't I wish**

**Setting: Takes place after the first movie. **

**Music Credit: Savior – Rise Against**

Tyler's P.O.V.

I sighed as I opened my eyes, only to be greeted by darkness. My body jumped with an unexplained alertness. My eyes scanned the room as I tried to slow my breathing. What the hell is going on here? I reached nervously for my cell phone on my bedside table. Damn it! I can't see a damn thing. It's too dark. I finally found my phone. I grabbed it and started to dial Caleb's number. This is the fifth time that this has happened in the past two nights.

I squinted down at my phone so I could see what numbers I was pressing. I sat up and could feel my breathing stop. I was face to face with a darkling.

"Who sent you?" I asked in a low, deep voice. The contorted shadow didn't answer me. Instead, its features contorted further, and its face began to bleed together. It crept closer, mouthing something. I felt a static surge through my body. I concentrated on the darkling and stared at it. I felt the power flow through me and my eyes turn black.

"Tell me." I commanded, in a menacing tone. The sickly shade smiled. Its mouth opened and ashes spewed from its mouth.

"You will never know." It growled before fading. I let go of the power and felt my heart racing and became suddenly aware of the cold sweat that covered my body. I finished dialing Caleb's number without really thinking about it, and held the phone to my ear.

"Pick up." I muttered to myself, listening to the ringing. I heard soft breath across the line.

"Tyler," I heard Caleb say in a gruff voice. Any other time, and his voice… like that, would make me hard.

"Another darkling, Caleb," I told him. I heard Caleb growl in annoyance.

"Who the fuck could be doing this? It's not one of us, Tyler. And Chase… he's been gone." Caleb said, quietly.

"I don't know, man. If I knew…" I started to say.

"Yeah, I know." Caleb cut me off. I sighed. There was a reason that Caleb is the leader. He always knew exactly what to do… more or less. I can't imagine what I would do without him. But, I can't always talk to him. He's always consumed about the thoughts in his mind. Sometimes everything else that on his mind set gets blocked out. And sometimes that means me.

"Listen, I'll…. I'll see you tomorrow Caleb. Try to get some sleep." I told him. Caleb sighed.

"Tyler, you know I didn't mean it like that." Caleb apologized. I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see me.

"Don't sweat it." I told him. I ended the phone call before he could say anything else. I sighed. I dialed another number, hoping that this call would go differently. I heard confused breathing on the other end before I heard a voice.

"Baby boy?" Pogue asked, confused.

"I saw another darkling tonight, Pogue. This is just getting worse." I told Pogue. I heard him exhaled angrily.

"Who the fuck could be doing this?" Pogue asked.

"How can we stop it?" I asked Pogue. He exhaled.

"Tyler, I'm not sure if we can, not now… at least." Pogue told me, grudgingly. I sighed.

"I know." I sighed.

"I don't want you staying there alone, tonight. Come over here." Pogue said.

"Pogue, I'll be fine." I told him.

"Either you get your ass over here, or I'm going to come over there and drag your ass here." Pogue said, completely serious.

"Fine." I told him, knowing that he wasn't bluffing.

"You don't need to stay in an empty house." Pogue added.

"Alright, I'm coming… mother." I told him. I heard him chuckle as I hung up the phone. Why couldn't Caleb have been more like Pogue…? Why am I always asking myself the same question? Not that Caleb would ever consider…

I shook my head and pulled on my discarded from earlier, and grabbed a wife beater off of my dresser. I walked over to my closet, and opened it. I grabbed a bag and tossed it on the floor behind me. I keep an overnight bag packed… after what happened with Chase, we decided we could never be too prepared. If it ever got bad enough... we could have to leave Ipswich. I pulled on some shoes and grabbed a jacket and my keys.

I told Francois, that I was going to Pogue's. He was more of a father to me than my "father" has been. He stopped being just a "butler" so long ago. I hugged him and left.

Once I got into the hummer, I cranked the music to try and take my mind off of everything.

_There is no reconciliation that will put me in my place_

_And there is no time like the present to drink these draining seconds_

_But seldom do these words ring true_

_And I'm constantly failing you._

I turned the music louder and otherwise drove in silence. The drive went quickly enough.

_And the day pressed on like crushing weights_

_For no man does it ever wait_

_Like memories of dying days_

_That deafen us like hurricanes_

_Bathed in flames we held a prayer_

_Uncurled each finger in your hand_

_Pressed into the flesh like sand_

_Now do you understand?_

I pulled just outside of Pogue's house and waited for the gates to open. I drove up the long, winding driveway leading up to his house. Honestly, we all come from old money. But I've always been in awe of this house. It is amazing, the perfect mesh of classic and modern architecture.

I grabbed my bag from the passenger's seat before turning off my car and parking. I locked it behind me and let myself into the house. I was greeted by Liza. She has to be the world's best cook and the nicest.

"And what are you up to Tyler?" Liza asked me, amused to see me. I gave her a shrug followed by a smile.

"You know me; I'm always up to no good." I told her. She chuckled and nodded.

"Give me a hug child, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages." She said. I dropped my bag and hugged her. She smells like home. There is no other way to describe it. She knows how to make a person feel safe and she makes up for Pogue's lack of family around, just as Francois makes up for mine.

"It's been about a week, Lis. I think your age is finally getting to you." I teased as I quickly released her and stepped just out of reach. She gave me a playful glare.

"In my day, we respected our elders! We didn't tease them about their age… unless they were out of earshot. I tell you…" She said, smirking.

"You aren't old. And if anyone tells you any different, you have my permission to pelt them with a frying pan." I told her, grinning. She really isn't. I think she's in her early fifties. She chuckled.

"Pogue's upstairs. I'll bring something up in a bit." She told me. I gave her a quick smile and nodded before heading to Pogue's room. I walked up the staircase and down the hallway to Pogue's room. I gave his bedroom door a light knock before opening the door and closing it behind me.

Pogue looked up from what he was doing and then focused his attention back to his laptop, trying to finish whatever it was that he started. He was typing furiously and reading at the same time. Not many people knew this… In fact, besides Liza, I may be the only person who knows this, but Pogue is whole hell of a lot smarter than people give him credit for. His grades are as good as mine, and not to sounds cocky, but that's saying something. Not even Caleb's grades are that high.

Pogue turned off his laptop and shut it. He got up from his desk and walked towards me. His eyes are masked with something, I just can't tell what. He hides everything so well… when he tries to.

He took a step closer so I could feel his breath on my face. He looked at me closely and moved his mouth to my ear.

"I think you're overdressed." Pogue whispered. His voice sent shivers down my spine and made my nether regions tingle.

I looked at him and he smirked. I dragged my eyes across his body… He pulled on a pair of jeans. Typical Pogue. He's not wearing a shirt, or anything else. He never sleeps in anything other than underwear. He only sleeps in that much because of Liza and the rest of the live in help. I refrained from biting my lip in frustration. I shook my head and toed off my shoes. He laughed and placed a hand on my waist.

"Talk to me, Simms." He practically growled. I laughed this time. He smiled as I turned my attention back on him.

"About what, _Perry?_" I asked him. He smirked.

"Anything," he told me. I looked into up into his eyes. "What's going on in that mind of yours?" Pogue asked Tyler.

"Nothing I want to think about." I told him. He gave me a mischievous look. I gave him a somewhat questioning look. He moved his hand a bit lower, nearly grazing my butt. His other hand slipped under my shirt and gently ran over my stomach, fingering my abs. I closed my eyes against his touch. Pogue knows how I feel about Caleb, but he also knows that there's something that keeps drawing me back to _him_.

Caleb may be oblivious to everything, but Pogue has never minded… The day he confronted me and asked what my feelings for Caleb were… was the day that this started. Pogue brought his lips crashing to mine the moment my words left my mouth. What we are… can't be classified as anything other than friends. But, I can't imagine not having him… the way that I do. He's so much for me… and he never lets me forget that I am the same for him. I'm still friends with Reid; he's my dearest friend. But, it's completely different than this.

I looked at Pogue. His movements along my stomach are making me focus on him, what's happening now. He gave me a slow smile.

"And what are you thinking about now, Baby Boy?" Pogue asked me. He moved his lips to my neck and started to nuzzle me. I groaned. He knows that my neck is my weak spot. He started sucking and I to bite my tongue to keep from moaning.

"Lis is downstairs…" I told him. He gave a low chuckle and made my body want him even more.

"If you're thinking about her, then I need to try harder." Pogue told me, against my neck. He slowly moved his hand from my back, to my butt. He took a step closer, so he was standing against me. He raked his teeth along my neck. I let a moan slip. I felt Pogue smile against my skin.

"What are you thinking about now, Baby Boy?" He asked me, slowly. I gasped. The things he does to me…

"She's coming up soon…" I started to tell him. He wrapped his other arm around me and pulled me as close to him as humanly possible. He moved his head to look at me. He looked into my eyes as he squeezed my ass. His eyes turned black and my shirt fell to the floor. No one else has ascended, so we can still use without consequence.

"Then we'll have to make this quick." Pogue said. I moved his face to mine and claimed his lips with my own. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip, demanding entrance. He opened his mouth, welcoming my intrusion. I moved my tongue against his, slowly, savoring his taste. He began to wrestle with tongue, in our constant battle of dominance.

I moved a hand behind his neck, to keep his face cemented to mine. I snaked my other hand in between us and traveled his body. I felt his chest and moved them to his stomach, loving the feeling of warm muscle underneath them. Gradually, I found my way to his abdomen and slipped my fingers underneath his waist band and fumbled for the button to his jeans. He groaned at my touch. I lost patience and used to unbutton his pants and pull down his zipper.

He picked me up and we crashed onto the bed. He was on top… He's always on top. He moved his knee in between my legs and held himself up as his hands raked my sides. I groaned into his mouth. He used his knee to create friction between us. I moved my face away from his to breathe, and let a long moan slip. His eyes are glossed over with lust, and he gave me a look of satisfaction.

"I want you on fire, Baby Boy." He told me, as he moved his hand to my crotch, and rubbed slowly. He hips gave an involuntary buck. I groaned; he moved his hands faster, then slower. He made circles around the top of my hardness through my jeans. I gasped as he found his way into my pants and started stroking my length. I sucked my breath in and choked out a moan.

"I love the sounds you make, Baby." Pogue said as he moved his face to mine. He never stopped moving his hand. He moved his mouth to my ear and started nibbling as his thumb made slow circles on the head. I grunted.

"Ah, Baby Boy, moan for me." He moved his hand into my boxer-briefs and his movements got increasingly rougher. My back arched and I thrust into his hand. "Just like that, Baby." Pogue told me. His voice… that voice…. What it does to me… I stifled a scream as he started pumping me faster.

My body jerked as I heard footsteps on the stairs and travel down the hallway.

"P-Pogue," I tried to say. I groaned when he heard his name fall out of my mouth. "Pogue…" I moaned.

"I love it when you say my name, Baby Boy." Pogue said, strained.

"Pogue… I-I…. She's coming… I can… hear her…. St-stop." I choked out. It took Pogue a second to comprehend my words. He didn't stop fisting me. I cried out and he finally stilled his movements.

"I'll finish this, after she leaves." Pogue whispered as me brought his lips to mine.

He pulled away, slightly, and caught my bottom lip between his teeth and tugged. He just made me harder. He released me and chuckled as we refastened my jeans. I closed my eyes and tried to get rid of my raging hard on. I used to get my shirt back on and my jeans in order… well, they were straining against my bulge. I sat up and looked at Pogue.

He smiled down at me and I looked him over. He looked just as hard as I was. I guess he'll have to wait to.

"You're the one who didn't want Lis to know." I told him. He shot me a quick glare and gave a low chuckle.

"If she doesn't know, already. You're not exactly quiet, Baby Boy." Pogue said, in a low voice.

"You don't like me staying quiet." I shot back.

"I like being the one that makes you crazy… I love making you moan. So, you being quiet doesn't really work for me." Pogue said in a throaty whisper.

He leaned forward and slid his tongue into my mouth. I tangled a hand in his hair and let my tongue invade his awaiting mouth. I groaned as he pulled away. He gave me a wicked grin before moving away from me and switching on the TV. I heard a light knock on the door.

"Come in." Pogue answered. Liza let herself in and smiled at us, almost knowingly. I honestly do think that she knows. But, I know that she'll never say anything until we say something first. She sat down a tray of food and some water down on Pogue's bedside table.

"Can I talk to you a moment, Pogue?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, of course Lis." He told her. She smiled and led him out into the hallway.

I took a water bottle and held it to my crouch while I waited for them to come back into the room. After a few minutes I hard on was gone. I sighed in relief and laid the water next to me. Soon enough, they both came back into the room. Pogue gave her a small smile before Lis left. He shut and locked the door behind her. He looked at the TV and it turned itself off. He moved his hand and his stereo turned on. He doesn't want to be overheard…. We really should have thought of that last time.

"Baby Boy, she told me not to break your heart…" Pogue told me, amused. I chuckled.

"I told you that she knew." I told him, laughing. He shook his head.

"That's not all." He said. I gave him a questioning look. "She told me to have fun. Ha, only she would." He explained. I pulled him back onto the bed and climbed on top of him. I straddled him waist and moved, slowly.

"We should do what she told us to." I told him. Pogue smirked at me.

"Oh, and you're going to be in control." Pogue mused. I nodded. I tapped into my power and felt black cover my eyes. Pogue's jeans were gone in moments. He looked up at me, confused. I pulled his underwear down, slightly, and took him into my hand. He hissed at my touch. I started moving my hand up and down.

He closed his eyes and moved an arm across his forehead. His breathing increased and became steadily more rapid. Nothing sounds better than this.

"Should I stop?" I asked him. He shook his head. I started moving my hand faster. His body jerked and he tried not to buck his hips. He grunted. I moved my thumb roughly across the head. He let out a strangled cry. I looked at the stereo and music got louder.

"I want you to look at me." I told him in a low growl.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. I increased the speed and fisted him harder, and faster. His eyes started close and threw his head back. "Don't you dare." I told him. He pulled me down to him, and attacked my lips with his own. I opened my mouth before he could demand entrance. Our tongues went into a frenzy. His hand covered mine, making it move faster.

I pulled away and stopped moving. He groaned in irritation.

"Fuck, Tyler!" He exclaimed.

"No helping," I told him. He glared at me. I started moving my hand faster than before. I moved my mouth to his chest and left a trail of wet kisses. I made circular motions around his nipple with my tongue. He let out a throaty moan. I twisted his nipple in between my teeth and ran my tongue across the stop.

"Baby Boy… Fuck… Mmm…. God…" Pogue moaned in a choked voice.

I felt him start to pulsate. His back arched as he sprayed me. I slowed my movements as I let him ride out his bliss. He flipped our positions as he came off of his high. I moved my hand brought my fingers to his mouth. He sucked on them, lightly, cleaning them. I groaned. He pulled my hand from his mouth and used my mouth to replace them. He let his tongue roll around on mine, letting me taste him, on my tongue.

"It's your turn, Baby Boy." Pogue said, in an aroused voice. He pushed me onto my back and went to work. He yanked my jeans down, and my underwear. He kissed my lower stomach and let his mouth trail lower. I bucked against him when I felt him take me into his mouth.

I fought the urge to thrust into his mouth…. He took more of me into his mouth and started bobbing his head. He hummed, lightly. I grasped the bed sheets in my fingers, trying to refrain from bucking my hips. His hand fondled my balls as his mouth took care of the rest.

I didn't last long… not with how close I was to finishing before. I cried out his name as I felt myself come into his mouth. He moved and lay next to me. I tried to regulate my breathing.

"Pogue," I said, trying to catch my breath. "You didn't have to do that." I told him. He chuckled.

"I like the way you taste, Baby Boy." Pogue joked. I rolled my eyes. "Tomorrow we need to look into the darkling." Pogue decided. I nodded.

"Why not tonight?" I asked him.

"Because, Baby, we just got started." He said, smirking.

**I hope you guys like it so far! This is going to be a multi-chapter fic. I can't promise weekly updates, but I will try and update as often as I can. Reviews are welcome! :~)**

**XOXO**

**~Anneryn**


	2. Author's Note

Hello my wonderful lovelies!

I know that I suck as a fanfiction author, right now. Things have just been rough. You know how life is: it just keeps throwing crap at you. I just wanted everyone to know that I haven't forgotten on my stories, and I am working on them, and plan to update them all when I can. (I even have a few new stories in mind *excited face*.)

BUT, inspiration has been kind of lacking here lately, SO, if anyone has any ideas, or suggestions for my stories, just sent me a PM and I might just love you forever.

So, I figured I better put my stories on temporary hiatus. I promise it's not forever, just until I get some things (aka life, and junk) figured out. I love getting your feedback, and I know how I addicted I get to a lot of the stories on here. So, I want you to know how incredibly sorry I am that I've been lacking.

I love you all!

*Mundo amounts of hugs all around*

XOXO

~Anneryn


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry for the wait. I promise that I didn't forget about this story. I have another chapter in the works and I'll have it up soon. Anyways, enjoy.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE COVENANT OR THE CHARACTERS.**

**Music Credit: "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace**

Chapter Two:

I sighed as I got up, out of Pogue's bed. I looked over and saw him smirking at me. He's always awake before I am. I'm not sure how he does it. Mornings are made for sleeping, not for being unnaturally awake.

"Ready to go talk to Caleb?" He asked me, seriously. I shot him a side glance and grimaced.

"Trick question?" I countered. I hate talking to Caleb, sometimes. He gets so involved in what's going on in his head; he's left with little room to worry about anything else. It gets tiring. I just need answers, and since he's supposed to be the "leader", I expect him to know something.

"It'll be fine, Baby Boy…. Do you want me to go with you?" Pogue asked. I shook my head.

"I've got this. I just hope he's in a better mood then he was last night." I said, thinking out loud. Pogue looked at me, and smirked.

"That's what she said." He retorted. I made a face and hit his arm. He laughed and his eyes flashed black. I went hurdling against the wall. Pogue moved in front of me. I couldn't move. "Payback's a bitch." He said, before he kissed me, roughly. I chuckled.

"I guess she's a horny bitch." I replied. He laughed and let me go. I sighed and grabbed my keys. I left my bag; I'll just end up coming back here tonight. "I'll be back later and tell you how it goes." I told him. He nodded.

"You better, Baby Boy." Pogue said. I shot him another grimace as I left his room.

-.-

I reached Caleb's house and pulled into his driveway, before shutting off the hummer. I let myself inside, since the door was unlocked. He probably knew that I was coming. Although, we've never really had this problem before, we've never seen as many darklings as we have lately.

I walked past the entry way and the living room. I heard a glass fall. My eyes followed the sound. Evelyn's passed out on the couch. I sighed and walked over to her. Her eyes fluttered open; she must have heard my footsteps.

"Tyler," she slurred. I gave her a half smile and nodded.

"Morning, Evelyn." I greeted her. "Let's get you upstairs, to bed." I said, crouching down, to help her up. She let me help her up and walk her upstairs.

"You know, you're much nicer than your father was, at your age." She remarked. I chuckled.

"I imagine so." I told her.

"You're keeping an eye on my Caleb, aren't you?" She asked, as we made it up the stairs. I nodded.

"Of course," I told her.

"Make sure you look after him; I can't lose him, too. He's a good boy; he just has a lot going on in that head of his." She explained as we reached her room. I nodded.

"I know he is." I assured her.

"I don't want him to turn out like his father. I can't lose both of them. I won't survive it, this time." She told me, as I helped her sit down on her bed. I nodded.

"You won't lose Caleb. He's different then his father. History won't repeat itself, Evelyn. Take my word for it." I told her, as I helped her lay down. She nodded, silently, seemingly content with my words. I covered her up with a blanket and turned out the light in her room, and shut her door behind me. I greeted Stephen in the hallway. "Evelyn should be asleep soon. Will you check on her?" I asked him. He nodded. Stephen has been here, longer then I've known Caleb. It's hard to find good help that actually cares about the families that they work for. And, in this case, the Danvers needed someone sensitive to Evelyn's condition. Caleb can't take care of an alcoholic mother alone… no one should have to.

I continued down the hall, to Caleb's room. I paused before knocking on the door. He opened the door, not at all surprised to find me here.

"Hey, come on in." He told me. I nodded and walked into his room. "This about last night?" He asked. I nodded.

"We need to find out who is behind all of this. Everything keeps pointing back to Chase. And, if it's not him, then it's someone else. And we need to find out whom, fast, before someone gets hurt." I told him. Caleb nodded.

"I know. I do, Baby Boy. I know. We don't even know where to start looking. There is no reason for Chase to backtrack and go back to his roots. He killed off all of his family. The last time I saw him was at the barn, and he hasn't been back there since. We're flying blind here. The only thing we can do is wait." Caleb said, irritated. I nodded.

"I realize that." I told him. I sighed. "I've never been a patient person." I said, out loud. He chuckled.

"I know." He agreed. "Since you're here, there is something that I want to talk to you about." Caleb came out and said. I nodded.

"I'm all ears." I told him. He nodded.

"What's been up with you, lately?" He asked me. I looked at him, confused.

"What are you talking about, Caleb? Just… in general? Or do you have something specific in mind?" I asked him.

"You've been acting differently around me, for awhile now. I just wanted to know why." He clarified. I nodded, slowly.

"Okay," I replied, drawing out my response. "Different how?" I asked him. He shot me a look telling me that I knew exactly what he was talking about, and to stop playing dumb, because it was pissing him off.

"I don't know, Tyler. You know what I'm talking about." Caleb told me. I shrugged, indifferently.

"I'm sorry; I hadn't realized that I had been doing that." I told him, almost honestly.

"If there's something you need to talk to me about, Tyler, I'm listening." Caleb told me. I nodded.

"I know that and I've got nothing." I told him. "And as for acting weird, I don't think it has anything to do with you. With everything that's been going on, lately, I guess it's just taking its toll." I told him. What I had just told him was true. I just chose to leave out certain, key parts. They're things that he's better off not knowing.

"That's not it, though. Is it Baby Boy?" Caleb asked me, softly. I raised my eyebrows. What does he think he knows? He rarely calls me "Baby Boy".

"Caleb, if you're hinting at something, you should just come out and say it." I told him, tired. I looked at him, expectantly, but he didn't say anything. I sighed and decided to change the subject. "Why did you break things off with Sarah?" I asked him. He looked at me surprised.

"Things just weren't working out. She couldn't handle the secret. Everything that happened… just got to be too much for her. And, I couldn't give her a reason to stay. I just didn't love her anymore." He said, quietly. I nodded.

"I'm sorry, Caleb." I told him. He gave me a meek shrug.

"It's not your fault. But, I should have seen it coming. Bringing someone into the Covenant of Silence wasn't something that I should have ever done. The thought alone spells out disaster." He thought, out loud. I didn't say anything. But, he's right. Hearing it out loud, just points out that the less people know, the better. When it comes down to it, at the end of the day, everything comes down to us four. It's the way that it's always been, and the way that it will have to stay. "Turns out, she wasn't my type, anyway." Caleb added. I smirked, but didn't say anything.

"And what is your type? Not like blonds?" I teased. He looked at me, amused.

"Just something else," is all he would answer me. I nodded. I decided to leave before this conversation gets any more cryptic.

-.-

Caleb's POV

I hate that I come off as so cold to Tyler. I never mean to, everything just comes out some much harsher then I intend it to. I love him… maybe that's why it's so hard to show it. Not that it matters, I don't have a chance in hell with him. He's too good for me. I know that there's something that he's not telling me… I just can't figure out what that something is.

-.-

Pogue's POV

I know that Tyler's pining over Caleb and I really can't blame him… But, honestly, I'm starting to fall for him. I don't see any fucking way that this could work out well. I just can't stop. I'd rather be friends with benefits than not be able to touch him at all. With Tyler, it's never just 'friends with benefits'. He can't help getting attached; I was stupid to think that I could.

-.-

Tyler's POV

I don't know what to think of anything. I mean, we don't have any leads on the darklings. My 'talk' with Caleb just made me more confused about things. How much more cryptic can you get? I just need to see Pogue. He always makes my mind feel clearer. There's something about him that always makes me feel safe. I don't know what it is about him. That's probably why we're so close. I don't feel that way with Caleb or Reid. Caleb always puts me on edge…

I shook my head. The damn silence is letting me drown in my thoughts. I turned on the music and cranked it.

_Every feeling that I get, _

_But I haven't missed you yet._

_Only when I stop to think about it…_

_I hate everything about you –_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you –_

_Why do I love you?_

…_I hate…_

_You hate…_

_I hate… _

_You love me._

_I hate everything about you –_

_Why do I love you?_

**Author's Note: Reviews are love. I'll try to get a new chapter up within the week. Let me know what you think. **

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys, here's a new chapter. I'm excited about this one. Enjoy.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE COVENANT OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Three:

"Pogue," I whispered, not sure if he's sleeping. He looked over at me.

"What's on your mind Baby Boy?" He asked.

"This has to be Chase. It can't be anyone else. What are the odds? There's a fifth son? And what else? There's a band of flying monkeys, chasing fire-breathing Oompa Loompas? It's just too coincidental. The darklings didn't start until Chase came into town." I explained my theory. "I mean, it's a long shot. And… that's an understatement. I feel it in my gut. I know that it can't be anyone else. At least, it can't be anyone else that isn't connected to Chase. He has to be getting desperate by now. What good is all of that power? The only other people with the power are us. After you ascend it steals bits of your life. Even if he is burning through the power meant for two people, he'd burn out twice as fast. He must have aged by now."

"I think you're right. I've been thinking about it a lot and that's the only logical thing that I can come up with. He's been leaving little bread crumbs… It's not a lot to go on, but they're something. He hasn't gone that far. I figure that he'll come back once we're closer to ascending. Reid's birthday is in a month. There's no way he could resist." Pogue thought out-loud. I nodded.

"We'll run it by Caleb and Reid tomorrow." I decided.

"Sounds good. I mean, it's not much, but it's something… Which is more than we've had."

"True. Hey, thanks for… being there. You mean a lot to me." I whispered. Pogue cupped my cheek.

"You're important to me, too, Tyler. You really are. Caleb's an idiot for treating you like he does. And I've got to ask… I probably don't want the answer… but, what is going on between us? Are we just friends? Friends with benefits? I-I have feelings for you, Baby Boy. I can't just turn them off. I should have known that when this started, I could never just have casual sex with you. You mean too much."

"Pogue, I care so much for you. I honestly do. You get me through so much. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't have feelings for you… I'm happy with you. I don't know what you want this to be." I leveled with him.

"I just… I just want you. That's all I want Tyler. If it has to be friends with benefits, that's fine. I told you about my feelings for you. I have no regrets." He moved closer to me and kissed me softly.

"Pogue, I can't change how I feel… I've felt something for you for so long. It's grown since we've started this. I can't imagine not being with you." I told him. He smiled.

-.-

We lost ourselves in each other that night. We spent most of it worshipping each others' bodies. For a night, nothing else mattered. Everything else could wait until the morning.

**Author's Note: Reviews are love and definitely appreciated. The talk with Caleb and Reid will be next chapter. Will Tyler and Pogue go public about their relationship?**

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey all, sorry about the wait. Here's a new chapter for you. Enjoy! :D**

**I DO NOT OWN THE COVENANT OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Four:

Neither of us said much as we showered together. We didn't have to. The companionship is nice. When I'm with Pogue, we don't have to talk. We can sit in silence and it still feels like we're having a conversation. That's something that I've never felt with anyone else. I don't want to give that up. I mean, the more time I spend with Pogue the more I fall for him. More and more lately, I've been wondering what feelings for Caleb I still have. I can't seem to think about anything but Pogue.

-.-

"What do you wanna do today, Baby Boy?" Pogue asked. I shrugged, kissing his neck. "If you keep doing that, I might not want to leave the house."

"I don't see how that's a problem." I teased, still nuzzling his neck.

"We should go see Caleb and Reid. They need to be filled in on what's happening. I mean, our theory is all we have to go on. We should meet up at Nicky's later." Pogue suggested. I nodded.

"You should call and set it up. Caleb wasn't exactly overjoyed with me when I left yesterday." I ran my fingertips down Pogue's spine. He shivered.

"I'll call. I'm not going to be able to concentrate with you doing that."

"But it's more fun this way." I doubled my efforts as he dialed Caleb's number.

-.-

Pogue's POV

"Hey man, we need to meet up at Nicky's later. Tyler and I think we're onto something. It's better if we explain it in person."

"Is it about the darklings?" Caleb asked. I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see me.

"Yeah, that's what it's about. It's just a theory, nothing solid. But, it's more than we've had in awhile. I'll see you at three." Tyler smirked at me as I hung up the phone.

-.-

Tyler's POV

"You know… we don't have to hide this if you don't want to." I whispered, looking at his face for his reaction.

"Tyler… Do you really want to open that door? Once we go public, we can't go back. Are you sure I'm the one who want?"

"You have been for awhile. I just couldn't see it. I know I've been wrapped up in Caleb, but what I feel for you – I can't live without that. You mean so much to me, Pogue."

"You don't know how good that is to hear you say."

-.-

"Maybe we should see how the darkling news goes first." I suggested. I don't want Pogue to think that I'm getting cold feet, but I don't want Caleb to rip our heads off, either.

"That's fine, Baby Boy. Just don't chicken out on me." He teased. I made a face. He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss before we got out of the hummer. We walked in and looked for Reid and Caleb. They look happy. That's definitely a good sign. "Caleb." Pogue got their attention. They beckoned us over.

"So, what's the theory on this?" Caleb asked, staring at Pogue expectantly. Reid looked up at us, too. We all leaned around the pool table.

"We think it's Chase. I mean, think about it. It has to be. There aren't other people born into the same covenant we are. Who else is powerful enough to send darklings after us?" I asked. Caleb nodded.

"They're right." Reid agreed, playing with a pool ball.

"I think it's a matter of time before he comes back. Reid is 18 in a month. He'll come into his powers. There's no way he'll be able to resist that." Pogue continued. Caleb nodded.

"I can't believe we didn't see it before." Caleb shook his head.

"We were exploring every possibility. I think the reason we didn't see it is because it was right in front of our faces." Reid added.

"It doesn't answer everything, but it answers a lot. And, it's more than we've had to go off of. At least it's something." I looked at Caleb. He nodded. Pogue moved behind me.

"I'm gonna grab a burger, you want anything Baby Boy?" He kissed my neck, quickly, after he asked. I nodded.

"I'll have whatever you're having." I told him, not looking behind me. Well, that's out now. Caleb gave me the strangest look. Reid smirked like he knew all along.

"No wonder I haven't been invited lately, you've been getting frisky." Reid teased. Caleb's expression got so angry; his eyes would probably burn a hole through me if he didn't watch it. Things just got interesting.

**Author's Note: More drama next chapter! Reviews are love.**

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	6. AN

**Author's Note: Alright guys, this is a mass author's note. As a lot of you probably know, fanfiction (.) net has been deleting a lot of stories without warning, and honestly, I'd hate for all of my hard work just to be deleted. With that being said, I'm not going to stop posting on this site, however, I am going to post all of my stories on my Live Journal account and on my The Writers Coffee Shop account. If you would like a link to my profiles on either of them just shoot me a private message. I have more chapters cooking, but they'll have to wait a bit so I can get everything uploaded to the other sites. Bear with me.**

**Stay excellent!**

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	7. AN Part 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys, alright, I know that you're probably sick of my author's notes. Truth be told, I'm kind of tired of them, too. BUT a few of you asked if I could post the links to my other profiles on here, so here are the links.**

**My Live Journal:**

ht tp (:) dreamingofdamon (.) livejournal (.) com /

**The Writer's Coffee Shop:**

ht tp (:) / www (.) thewriterscoffeeshop (.) com / library / viewuser (.) php?uid (=) 58928

**Just take out the obnoxious parenthesis and the spaces, lol. I'll probably have TWCS profile updated a lot sooner than the LJ. I really like how the TWCS has their site set up. Not a huge fan of LJ, but I just need to get used to it. Thanks for being patient, guys. I'm still going to post my stories on here, don't worry. This is just a "just-in-case" type deal.**

**Stay excellent! Much love**

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	8. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been awhile, guys. Here's another chapter for you.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE COVENANT OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Five:

"So Baby Boy, tell me… Is Pogue good in the sack?" Reid smirked as he waited for my answer. I couldn't stop myself from blushing.

"Really? That's what you want to know?" I asked, trying to distract him from his question. Reid just nodded. Caleb looked uncomfortable. "It's none of your business." I looked away.

"I think I'll grab some food." Caleb left, leaving me with an extremely perverted Reid.

-.-

Pogue's POV

"What the hell was that Pogue?" Caleb asked, fuming. I shrugged.

"What was what Caleb?" I looked at him. What does he have to be pissed about? He may be Tyler's friend, but lately all he does is treat him like shit.

"You and Tyler – how long have you been… _together_?" He started to calm down.

"Awhile. We kept it to ourselves. I didn't want to rush Tyler or push him into something he wasn't ready for. He didn't think we should hide our relationship from you and Reid. We're practically brothers; we shouldn't hide things from you guys."

"I didn't see that one coming." Caleb gave me a half-smile.

"Why are you upset?" I waited for his response.

"I don't know... But, it explains why he's been happier lately. I want him to be happy. I'm glad it's you that's making him happy."He admitted then placed his order and left. Well, that could have gone worse.

-.-

Tyler's POV

I didn't expect to feel so liberated. Truthfully, I'm glad that Reid doesn't care. He's as straight as they come. No pun intended. He's my best friend. I can't imagine losing him.

But Caleb, I had hoped that he would take the news better than he did. He seems to be coming around.

"What are you thinking about Baby Boy?" Pogue whispered in my ear. I smirked and shrugged.

"A certain guy with sexy eyes… Nothing important. You know." I teased. He chuckled. I turned around to face him. "So… what does this mean?"

"What does what mean?"

"This. _Us_. What are we?"

"I thought that was obvious. You're mine." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"Is this official?"

"I thought that was the whole point of tonight."

"I was just clarifying, smartass." I teased. He smirked and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

-.-

The rest of the night went smoothly. Eventually everything went back to normal. Caleb quit making things awkward. Reid and I hustled a few games a pool. Hey, there's nothing like taking money from willing idiots. It never gets old.

"Well, well, well, I knew you queers would have to come out eventually."Aaron taunted as he walked up to the pool table. Pogue was standing next me, talking to Caleb.

"I'm sorry, what did you say, _bitch_?" Pogue took a step towards Aaron.

"You heard me and so did your little boyfriend. Don't worry, I won't hurt him much. Though, I bet he likes it rough, doesn't he? What? Are you worried after I show him what a real man feels like, he won't want you anymore?" Aaron smirked.

"You won't touch him." Pogue took a step in front of me. What the fuck is Aaron's problem? I didn't even play him today. He's always had a problem with Pogue and Caleb. He has to be the 'biggest, baddest' one around.

"I can speak for myself." I announced, loudly. I took a step towards Aaron. "Being an asshole won't make people forget that your homophobia is just a cover for your own homosexuality."

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" His nostrils flared. "Do you have a death wish?"

"No, but I thought someone should tell you. It's obvious that you're just scared." I smirked.

"Watch yourself." He sneered.

"Why? You seem to do a good job of that already. It's okay. I'd crush on me if I were you, too. Your secret is safe with me." I started him down. Aaron looked pissed, but amused.

"So you have me all figured out, huh?" He asked, slightly calmed down.

"You tell me."

"You're not such a baby anymore, are you Tyler?" He asked before walking away.

"Did that really just happen?" Reid asked. "Did Baby Boy just tell off Aaron Abbott?"

"Yes, yes he did." Pogue breathed. "And it was so sexy." He whispered in my ear. I smirked. That's wild. I had a feeling about Aaron but I wasn't sure. Maybe he can come out or be less of an asshole. I probably just made things worse for myself in the long run. Who know?

"Good job." Caleb mused.

"Thanks."

-.-

"So, what did you mean by 'sexy'?" I asked Pogue, turning to face him in bed. He smirked.

"I meant it was hot to watch you tell him off. I like when you get dominant."

"Oh really?" I asked, pushing him flat on his back. "How much?" I lowered myself on top of him.

"You're going to have to find out."

**Author's Note: I didn't plan the whole Aaron confrontation bit, but I started writing and it came out. Reviews would be awesome. More plot next chapter.**

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	9. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long! I can't guarantee regular updates with this, but I'm going to make sure they're more regular. Some lemons for ya.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE COVENANT OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Six:

Caleb's POV

Why didn't he tell me? I know that Tyler and Pogue were keeping their secret, but he's never kept anything of that magnitude from me. We used to be so close. I knew that Baby Boy was slipping away from me, it just didn't hit until tonight. I feel like such an ass. I can't come out and say that I have feelings for him when he finally came out and told everyone about his relationship with Pogue. I've never seen Tyler as happy as he has been. I don't wanna take that away from him. He deserves it. If that's Pogue, then I'll just have to bear with it.

-.-

Tyler's POV

I feel like I'm floating on Cloud 9. We told them tonight and nobody wigged out or flipped their shit. It went as well as possible. I can't believe it. Our relationship is finally out in the open and it feels so nice. I really can't see a lot of people giving Pogue shit for being gay. I mean – it's Pogue. He couldn't not be badass if he tried. I mean, the man could make wearing a tutu, singing to Justin Bieber, and dancing like Shakira, manly. It's the truth.

I'm not really sure how much shit I'll get. I'd be lying if I said that didn't eat at me. It does, just not as much as it should. I'm one of the Sons. I got this. After what happened with Aaron earlier, I feel strangely empowered.

I never expected him of all people to back down the way he did. Maybe things are starting to change around here, hopefully for the better.

-.-

Pogue's POV

Damn. I can't get over how sexy Tyler looks when he's lost in his thoughts. It's hard to believe that he's really mine. He's been strung up on Caleb for so long – it's hard to believe. It feels so surreal. I care about him so much. I never felt anything close to this while I was with Kate. He's so good to me. He just understands things without words. He understands me in a way that no one else ever has. It's part of what I love about him.

-.-

Tyler's POV

"Is it bad that I want to forget about everything else in the world tonight?" I asked Pogue. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Everyone deserves a break." He swooped in and kissed my lips, hard. I grinned and pressed myself against him and pinned him to the bed. He groaned and his fingers trailed down to unbutton my pants. I let him work off my clothes before I started on his. He flipped us over and started nuzzled my neck. I scratched his back and moaned. I felt his teeth scrape my collar bone. If I get any harder, my cock is going to explode.

"Pogue," I moaned. He looked at me and smirked. I dropped his head and gave my length a lazy lick. I gasped and tried… and failed to stop myself from bucking my hips. He groped my balls and played with my tip. He teased me, relentlessly.

Without warning he slipped my rod into his mouth. I fisted the sheets. He bobbed up and down, watching me. I tried to keep my eyes on his, but damn, did it feel good. He kept up his ministrations. God, he turns me on.

"Pogue," I breathed. "If you don't stop I'm gonna come." I gasped. He took my manhood out of his mouth and smirked.

"Baby boy, that's exactly what I want you to do." He slammed his mouth back down and started sucking with reckless abandon. All too soon, I could feel orgasmic bliss approaching. Fuck. I tightened my grip on the sheets and felt my toes curl. Pogue started humming. I tangled my hand in his hair and held his head down. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over me. Pogue kept sucking, lightly, letting me ride it out.

"Fuck, Pogue." I whispered. He chuckled. He got off of me and looked into my eyes. He poured some lube into his hand and wet his fingers. He started pushing a finger into my hole, stretching me out. As soon as I started to loosen up, he added another finger and began to scissor me. I groaned when he hit my prostate. He noticed my reaction and kept hitting it. "Stop teasing me. I need you, now." I growled. He smiled and rolled on a condom. I opened my legs, getting into a better position.

"With pleasure – I'm going to pound into your sweet ass until you scream." He told me. If possible, that made me even harder. He thrust into me and stayed still, letting me adjust to his size.

"Move," I commanded. He started the thrust, slowly. I bit my lip and relished in the feeling of Pogue filling me to the brink. "Faster," I whispered. He started moving faster. I dug my nails into his back and held onto dear life. It was impossible to keep my eyes open. "God," I moaned.

"I love the sounds you make, Baby Boy." Pogue breathed. He moved faster and harder, finding that spot that made it impossible to not make noise. He reached down and started stroking my cock in time with his thrusts. Every time he moved I felt closer and closer to coming undone. I bucked my hips in time with his thrusts. Our movements became animalistic and chaotic. He leaned down and bit my neck, hard. It was enough.

"Fuck! Pogue!" I slammed my eyes shut and convulsed around his shaft. I felt warmth spray my stomach. I can't bring myself to care.

"God, Tyler." Pogue hissed. I felt him spasm inside of me. I held onto him and laid on the bed, spent. Wow.

"You're too good at that." I told him. He laughed.

"You feel so good. I don't want to move yet." He murmured.

"We should shower."

"In a minute." He agreed. We'll worry about the world tomorrow. Tonight, I'm just going to enjoy him.


	10. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN THE COVENANT OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Seven:

I slept so shitty last night. My mind keeps wondering off – the darkling. There are so many things that just don't make sense about it. They never found Chase's body. I don't think he's dead. I don't want to believe it, but it's the only thing that makes sense. There shouldn't be anyone else who has that type of power – at least that we know of.

I've heard of witches, everyone has, but to my knowledge, they don't have the kind of power that we have. But, that doesn't mean that they don't – either.

Either Chase is behind this, or someone else is, or both. Who knows? I know that Pogue has been researching trying to find signs that he's causing trouble somewhere else, but so far there's nothing.

This isn't going to end well. I can see that much, already. The last time Chase was in town, some of us almost died. I'd hate to see what else could happen. Waiting is our only option right now. I hate it. It's putting me on edge.

"Hey Baby Boy, are you okay?" Pogue asked, sleepily. I jumped and looked over.

"Something about what's been going on just feels _off_. It's giving me a bad feeling." I told him.

"We still don't know anything for sure. Don't psych yourself out over nothing, Ty." He tried. He hugged me. I sighed.

"Something is coming Pogue. Something bad. I can't explain it. I just know." I whispered.

"Hey, trust your gut. If you say something is coming, I believe you. We'll meet with Caleb and Reid in the morning. Okay?" He suggested. I nodded. "Do you want me to take your mind off of it?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Can you just hold me?"

"Of course, come here, Baby Boy." He smiled. We kissed and I settled into his arms. I laid my head on his chest and listened to the steady drum of his heart beat. It's helping me calm down. I closed my eyes. Hopefully, I can get some sleep.

**A/N: It's mostly a filler, but more drama next update!  
-Anneryn**


End file.
